Videoconferencing and telepresence solutions are becoming more and more important in supporting environmentally friendly and efficient ways of work and life. It is common for multiple parties to each have a camera/monitor setup in order to communicate via the internet or mobile network. Furthermore, designated telepresence rooms may have multiple camera/monitor displays in order to communicate with numerous parties in separate locations. However, current telepresence systems only offer poor support for spatial properties of a physical meeting, e.g. eye contact and viewpoints (lines-of-sight) between multiple participants. Another issue with current telepresence systems is inconsistency of geometries across meeting sites. In a physical meeting around a table, the same geometry is shared between all participants or groups of participants in the meeting room. A problem in many teleconferencing systems is that the users' perceptions of the (virtual) meeting geometry are not the same across different meeting sites. This occurs for example when the displays showing remote participants are arranged in a lined-up fashion. Respectively, local participants at each site deviate from this lined-up geometry, which results in having different meeting geometries across sites.